Persona 3: FEStival of Shadows
by StoneMasked Taliesin
Summary: Minato Arisato's entire life turned upside down the night his parents were killed. And not by a car crash. Now, he is thrown into a world that most never see. Aided by various allies and a mysterious Travelling Man, he must find out the mystery behind the hidden hour of darkness. Before the night consumes everything. - DISCONTINUED-
1. Chapter 1

**(Welcome everyone, to a new tale. This tale-)**

 **'So, another story?'**

 **(...Is related to the tale of Golden Emerald.)**

 **"Really, Sir? How so?"**

 **(You shall see Trois)**

 **"Sir...?"**

 **?**

 **'Trois?'**

 **(We can't use your real names-)**

 **'So you're using comic book code names?'**

 **(Yes)**

 **...That's fine with me**

 **"It is an interesting proposition."**

 **'...'**

 **(Very well. From now on, you will be known as Une)**

 **Got it**

 **(You already have your name, Trois)**

 **"Trois...I kind of like it"**

 **(And you are Deux)**

 **'Really? The French word for Two?'**

 **(I could always call you Mr Bon Clay)**

Persona doesn't belong to the author. It belongs to Atlus. All the author belongs are the original characters and ideas.

* * *

 **Prologue**

 **?**

Why did it always end up with running? Either it was running away from the enemy or running towards them. It was never anything else, it was always just running. Not that he complained... much. He had a job that would never finish until he died. Which didn't happen.

*BOOM* .

At least, it was hard to do. This guy might finally be the one to do the deed. He ducked behind a rock and snapped his fingers, forming a barrier just in time to block a blast of dissolving shadows.

"Come on out, little lamb!".

He peeked over the rock and saw the robed figure leering menacingly at every boulder in his sight. He cleared his throat.

"Uh, I'm right here!," he called out helpfully, before ducking as his barrier shuddered against the onslaught.

He gave a small grin, as it was always amusing to mess with the enemy.

"Show yourself!"

"Why?"

"So I may destroy you!"

"Let me see...No, I think I'll stay here!"

All he heard was another resounding explosion. Honestly, you'd think he'd try something else. Another explosion made the barrier shudder, and he formed a fireball in his hand, before throwing it. The figure was absorbed into a sea of flames. He watched the flames carefully, trying to see if the man had made it. Nothing stirred except for the flames. He gave a sigh of relief...Only for a blade to rise from the ground and skewer his calf.

"Ah, son of a-!"

He threw himself to the side to avoid the eruption of stone and fire that would have messed up his day. Three writhing humanoid bodies rose from the ground, and his mouth curled into a frown. He always hated things like these. The figures screeched and leapt towards him, fangs outstretched and maw opened. He quickly formed a large slag of stone and swept them all to the side. The first to get up was impaled by a volley of ice. The second a blast of lightning. He ran up to the third and planted his boot on it's chest, before forming a shard of light and killing it. He then whirled around and brought his hand up, and the shadows rose, bringing up a stunned Mr. Hood. Before Mr. Hood could escape and turn the shadows on him, he snapped his fingers and large grey chains, mist flowing from them, wrapped Mr. Hood around a large Iron pillar. Mr. Hood started to struggle, but it got him nowhere. He kneeled down and looked at the jagged blade stuck in his calf, before wincing and removing, scanning over it.

"Where did you find a cursed Netjeri Blade?" he asked, standing up.

"Then again, where do villains find things like these anyway?" he said, looking at Mr. Hood, who growled.

"I could ask you the same thing," Mr. Hood struggled against the chains, "Where does one find such heavy chains, and made of Cold Iron?"

He felt the smirk under Mr. Hood's hood.

"Then again, where do 'heroes' like you find such things? Truly, you live up to your reputation, Traveling Man."

He frowned and got up right into Mr. Hood's face, spinning the Netjeri blade. Mr. Hood didn't flinch. He whistled.

"I gotta say, most people usually at least flinch or squirm in these situations. You on the other hand..."

He grabbed Mr. Hood's hood, and felt him tense up. He smirked.

"And the culprit behind this mystery is..." he said dramatically, throwing back to hood, before his eyes widened. Before he could step back from the smiley puppet, the chains rushed towards him, and pulled, his limbs splayed out. He knew better than to try to thrash against chains of Cold Iron. There was a reason they were used against the supernatural. He instead tried to gather himself, and glared at Mr. Hood, who was standing smugly in front of him.

"When I get out of here, you are so-"

He was interrupted by Mr. Hood throwing black sand into his eyes.

"Gah, insult to injury much?" he sputtered, eyes burning.

"Hahahah! Who knew the Traveling Man could be fooled so easily!" Mr. Hood gloated.

"Look buddy, as soon as I get free, you're going to wish you hadn't done that," he ground out.

Mr. Hood started to laugh again-only to be interrupted.

" **Ixion...** " a voice that brought to mind a foreboding sense of doom rumbled darkly.

He hesitated, still blind. That didn't sound good.

"Uh, Master! I was just-"

" **Playing with your prey is unbefitting of you.** "

There was a silence as Mr. Hood, Ixion, presumably bowed down to who ever was this 'Master'.

" **Either way, Ixion, we have successfully grabbed your prize**."

"Let go of me, Let go!"

He tensed at the sounds of a woman struggling. He heard Ixion purr.

"Ah, my sweet little thing, you haven't lost any of your beauty."

"Rot in Hades, you asshole!"

His anger sparked as he heard the sound of flesh slapping flesh and a woman gasping in pain.

"I'd still that tongue of yours, little lady," Ixion growled.

" **Ixion, calm yourself...You are sure that she is what we need?** "

"Yes, of course Master."

" **Excellent. Start the extraction process, and you may keep her.** "

Ixion gave a sinister laugh.

"Yes, I was hoping to hear that...Now then my sweet," Ixion purred, "Just wait, and soon you'll be mine."

"Like Hades I will-!"

The woman's yelling was interrupted and muffled, and he had enough.

"Hey, Hood Man! Let go of her, your quarrel is with me," he barked out, trying with no avail to clear his eyes.

"Actually, my quarrel is with her. You, Traveling Man, just got in the way."

There was a sudden spike in energy, and he heard muffled screams. Okay, now he was pissed. With a roar, he rushed forward, the chains screaming before snapping. He blindly rushed forward, and collided into Ixion.

"Gah, you idiot! Don't interrupt the ceremon-!"

He interrupted Ixion with a good old Falcon Left Hook, only to scramble back as another knife sank into his belly.

"You fool! You've messed everything up! Now there's no telling what will happen!"

The energy swirled around, and with nowhere to go, it did the only thing it could do-try to complete the ceremony. There was a flap of wings as he felt the skies darken, and he heard the woman give a muffled gasp.

" **Traveling Man!"** something roared.

Wings beat as something flew towards them, and he felt the energy swirl around violently. The woman started to chant under her breath, and Ixion gave a strangled roar. He rubbed an arm over his eyes, healing them, and the first-and last- thing he saw was a resounding explosion.

* * *

He collided against the ground roughly. He took a sharp breath, before getting up slowly, clutching his belly. Well, that had hurt. He opened his now sand free eyes and looked around, sitting up. He was on a bridge. Well, that didn't quite help him at all. He knew he was in a different world. But the bridge part didn't help him. Lots of places had bridges. Ankh-Morpork had the aptly named Ankh Bridge. Castelia had Sky Arrow. California had the Golden Gate. It was also night, but that didn't help him either. Oddly enough, there was no traffic on the bridge, except for the absolutely destroyed, burning car...

His eyes snapped back to the burning car in shock. Completely destroyed was the only apt way to describe it. As he stared at it, a small figure stirred next to the wreckage.

A kid.

He immediately leapt to his feet and ran towards the car, only for every fiber suddenly felt like it was being torn apart. He heard a wail, intermixed with a roar of sound and the breaking of glass. He opened his eyes slightly, and for a moment, the sky was a poisonous green and the ocean a blood red. Then the world flashed back to normal, and he stood up shakily. What in the name of the universe was that...?

He looked around warily, and his eyes fell on another prone figure. Another kid, right at the edge of the bridge. He ran towards it and found a little girl with striking copper red hair, and thin clothes that was reminiscent of prison garbs. He removed his jacket and wrapped her up in it, before hefting her over his shoulder. Wouldn't do to get a cold now would it? He looked at her expression. It was peaceful, almost happy.

He shook his head before running to the still burning car. Next to the car was another kid, a boy with navy blue hair. He had cuts and scrapes all over his body, and unlike the girl, his face was contorted into a grimace. He placed the girl next to the boy, and looked inside the car. All he found were two dead people. The boy's parents, if he guessed right. He grimaced before crawling into the car and grabbing the man's wallet. It was disrespectful to steal from the dead, but he didn't think the man would mind. He opened the wallet and scanned the man's personal details, before pocketing the wallet and started to get out of the car. Only for something to grab him. He turned to see the woman staring at him, breathing her last breaths.

"My son...Please..."

"I'll protect him," he said reassuringly.

The woman smiled, before the light in her eyes died out. He got out of the car and grabbed the boy and girl, before placing a black rose in front of the car, giving a sigh. Well, time to- A sudden feeling made him hesitate. The feeling that he was missing something. He closed his eyes, and let his feet take him. He was never one to ignore his instincts. He continued to walk, before opening his eyes. And meeting unblinking orbs of blue, framed by golden locks of hair, stuck in the riverbed.


	2. Chapter 2:Travelling Man Extraordinaire

**(It should be known that this Smith is neither John Smith, nor John Smith.)**

 **'Who?'**

 **(Exactly.)**

 _The Author doesn't own Persona. That belongs to Atlus. We only own the original ideas and characters._

* * *

 **Chapter 1: Traveling Man Extraordinaire, 'Smith'**

 **Minato**

 _Mom...Dad...?...Mom...!?...Dad...!?...Mom! Dad!_

He woke up with a half strangled scream, sitting up in a cold sweat. He was in his room. Not the bridge. His room. He breathed deeply, resting his head on his hands. For a second, he thought it had just been a nightmare, that the crash never happened, that his parents were...were okay. Then he rubbed his cheek and felt a bandaged cut. He looked at his hands, covered in various bandages, and his torn clothes.

It hadn't been a dream.

The fact hit him like a ton of bricks. He grabbed the covers of his bed in balled up fists. It hadn't been a nightmare. It was reality. His parents were...dead. A lone tear was quickly followed by more, and he let out a strangled sob.

"Mom...Dad..."

"Why are you crying?"

He opened his eyes to see bright red orbs centimeters from his face. His yelp was buried in his throat as he jerked back, head hitting the wall. He winced, and the bright red orbs blinked owlishly.

"Why'd you do that?"

He just looked at the girl in front of him.

Wild copper hair framed an inquisitive face and bright red eyes. She was thin, but not painfully so, and she was wearing black and white clothes that hung loosely on her frame, along with an old brown jacket that she was practically drowning in. She looked the same age he was.

"Are you a criminal or something?" he asked, looking at the clothes.

The girl frowned.

"What? No, these are my pajamas," she said with an angry pout.

He nodded, and was about to call his parents about the strange girl. Only to remember he was never going to see them again. He looked back down and felt tears prick his eyes. So imagine his surprise when he felt a warm pair of arms wrap around him. He blinked in surprise and looked at the girl in confusion.

"You looked really sad, so I thought you needed a hug," she said with a soft smile.

"...Minato."

"Hmm?"

"My name's Minato Arisato. What's yours?"

The girl blinked, and scrunched her face in confusion.

"My name...M-My name is..." the girl's mouth opened in a silent 'oh'.

"My name's Natsuno."

And then she cupped her chin.

"Natsuno..." her face morphed into one of dread, and she grabbed her hair.

"My family name...I have one, but...I can't remember...I...Where are my parents...Why can't I remember...Why...I don't remember anything!" she cried out, startling him.

She started to hyperventilate, jacket falling of her shoulders. "Mom...Dad..." she choked out.

He acted on instinct, and found himself hugging her and patting her on the back. Her breath steadied, and she opened her eyes to look at him.

"Are you okay?" he asked.

She nodded slowly and gave a hesitant smile.

"Yeah, I'm...fine."

They sat there for a while, silent. Until they heard noises from the hallway. They turned to see a shadow growing larger as footsteps grew louder, the hallway filled with an odd blue light. He suddenly felt something tug on him and before he realized it, he was under his bed, along with the girl. He glanced towards Natsuno, and was surprised to see fear in her eyes.

"Are you afraid?"

Natsuno nodded, and started to whisper.

"T-That might be a monster!"

"A monster?"

"Like a bogey man!" she clarified.

He nodded slowly, before looking forward as black boots came into view. He heard Natsuno whimper, and the figure stood in front of the bed. They waited with baited breath. And then-

"You know bogey men usually hide under the bed, right?"

Natsuno immediately froze, before scrambling out from under the bed. He quickly followed, and the both of them looked up at the strange man.

He was tall, with odd whitish-grey hair that made him look old. The rest of him was far from old though, and he looked to be in his late twenties. He wore a loosely fitting white shirt and black pants. Other than that, he had fingerless gloves and an old cap.

The man grabbed the jacket and put it on with a satisfied sigh, and looked at them with a kind smile.

"Ah, I see you two are awake," he said happily.

Both he and Natsuno glanced at each other. Who was this guy? And why was he in his house?

"I was just about to wake you guys up," the man said.

"Why?" Natsuno said cautiously.

The man just walked to the door, before turning around and grinning.

"It's dinner time."

* * *

 **?**

He picked up the modest meal of a pot of soup and two loaves of bread, before lying it down on the table, and sitting down, looking at the two children.

"Go on, eat up. I'm not the best cook, but I'm not bad either."

He gave a small chuckle.

"I didn't have all the ingredients for Yeto's Soup, no reekfish and all, but I managed."

The children continued to look at him, the girl with a mixture of suspicion and confusion, and the boy neutrally. He looked around the house. It was a comfortable, middle sized house. On the walls were pictures of a happy family. Pictures that seemed to cause distress to the boy, judging by his subdued atmosphere. Automatically, the girl squeezed the boys shoulder reassuringly. He smiled and steepeld his fingers.

"I haven't poisoned it or anything, so you can go ahead and eat it. I mean, Yeto's Soup is pretty good, and you must be hungry."

The kids still didn't move, and he stifled a sigh.

"Is there any reason you aren't eating?"

There was a moment of silence, before the blue haired boy spoke.

"Mom and Dad said not to accept food from strangers."

He just stared at the boy, who looked back with a blank face.

"Your parents are right," he said, closing his eyes, before outstretching his arms.

"Alright, you about this? We introduce ourselves. Then we wont be strangers, right?"

The children were silent, until the boy spoke up.

"My name is Minato Arisato."

He smiled and tipped his hat.

"Hello, Minato. And you?" he asked, turning to the girl.

The girl just narrowed her eyes, before speaking.

"Natsuno," she said in a tone of voice as if daring to disagree. He just nodded.

"What about you?" Natsuno asked.

He tilted his head. Ah, that was the question. What name should he use this time? He thought about the names he had acquired over time. A specific name came into mind. He frowned mentally. Would he really use such a generic name? That and the fact it was already taken...He mentally shrugged. Oh well. The Doctor wasn't here to yell at him either way.

"My name is Smith," he said pleasantly.

Minato and Natsuno just stared at him, and he coughed into his fist.

"Well, right then. Now that introductions are over, let's have dinner, shall we?"

They still didn't move, and he sighed.

"Look, what do you want me to do to prove you can trust me?" he asked.

Not begged. Asked. Minato and Natsuno glanced at each other, and he had the ominous feeling that they were having a silent conversation. Natsuno turned towards him, and the feeling of foreboding rose.

"We'll trust you...But you have to close your eyes for five minutes."

He quirked an eyebrow.

"That's it?"

Natsuno nodded, trying to look threatening and failing. Minato nodded as well.

"That's all."

Feeling there was more to this than met the eye, he still closed his eyes.

"Now, you have to keep them closed for five minutes!"

"I know."

He sat there for a minute, feeling very silly, as he heard footsteps.

"It's been five minutes. Can I open my eyes no-?"

*WHAM*

Let it be known that the sound of a frying pan hitting somebody in the face made a very unique sound.

He jerked back, clutching his face.

"Oh, why would you do that!?" he said, opening his eyes.

Natsuno stared at him in shock, holding a dented frying pan, before turning to an equally confused Minato.

"I thought you said that would work!?" Minato shrugged.

"It worked in the movies!"

* * *

"We're sorry," Natsuno said, bowing.

Minato did the same. He rubbed his face, before sighing.

"Look, it's fine. I'm not hurt, see?"

He looked at them.

"Now do you trust me?"

Natsuno and Minato nodded guiltily.

"How were you not hurt?" Minato asked.

He raised an eyebrow.

"Well, it is true that most normal people would be very much out of the count after a frying pan bludgeoning, but seeing as how I am not counting as a person to begin with..."

Both Minato and Natsuno stared at him.

"...What do you mean 'not a person'?" Natsuno asked hesitantly.

Instead he looked at the now cold soup.

"Now look. The food's gone cold."

He snapped his fingers, and two small flame orbs appeared from thin air, hovering for a moment, before plunging into the soup. The soup glowed, and steam rose from the surface of the now hot soup. He smiled, partly because the soup was now hot, and partly because of the flabbergasted expressions on Minato and Natsuno's face.

"H-How did you-?" Natsuno started.

He just smiled.

"Magic," Minato said, slightly breathless.

He nodded and tipped his cap.

"Well, some would call it magic. Others wouldn't, but the point remains. You can call it whatever you like."

Minato and Natsuno opened their mouths, and he raised a hand before they could speak.

"Dinner first, questions later."

Natsuno pouted, and Minato lifted a spoon and looked at the soup skeptically. A taste test later, and he watched in slight bemusement, slight surprise as Minato and Natsuno wolfed down the soup and bread at speed unparalleled.

"Hey, easy there. You're going to choke otherwise."

They continued to eat, and only spoke up after they finished.

"Who are you?" Natsuno asked, wiping her mouth.

"Ah, yes," he coughed into his fist, taking out a piece of paper from his jacket pocket.

"As I said, my name is Smith, and I am..." he flourished the psychic paper, and waited.

There was a moment of silence, before Natsuno spoke up.

"You're a blank card?"

He blinked.

"What?"

"You're showing us a blank piece of paper," Minato said.

He looked at the psychic paper, before lifting it up to the light, tapping it. "Oh, come on!"

Don't tell him he hadn't already broken it? He hadn't even told that big of a lie yet!

"So, what are you really?" Minato asked.

He looked at them before clearing his throat.

"Well, I'm what you could call...Well, I have a lot of titles."

"Like?"

"Traveling Man, Tourist, Oh God You Came Back," he listed off a few of the titles he had acquired.

"...Why do they call you that?"

"Because that's what I do. I travel."

"That's it?" Natsuno asked skeptically.

He nodded.

"Yup, that's it. I travel around, taking in the sights of the worlds. A bit of heroing on the side, but not much."

Minato and Natsuno just stared at him, and he could feel their questions, so he raised a hand.

"I know you have questions, but we have to talk about something first," he steepled his fingers, "Is what do we do now that your parents have died."

Minato flinched, and Natsuno glared at him, looking at Minato worriedly.

"I'm sorry for being so blunt, Minato, but this is something we must decide. I promised your parents I would protect you."

"You were on the bridge?" Minato asked slowly.

He nodded.

"Then why didn't you save them?"

He didn't react to the venom in Minato's voice, and continued to look at him.

"By the time I got there, they were already dead. I found you two at the bridge."

He looked at Minato straight in the eyes, and Minato looked down.

"Minato. Do you remember what happened?"

Minato remained silent for a moment, before speaking.

"A monster..."

"Describe it."

"It was...made of black goo...And...A mask...And some lines."

Minato shook his head.

"That's all I remember."

He sighed. Unfortunately, that description could match a lot of monsters, but it seemed unique in a way.

"Well, that's not true..."

He looked up, seeing Minato looking to the side.

"There was..."

He raised an eyebrow.

"There was...?" he urged.

"...A hero."

There was a moment of silence.

"You mean someone was fighting the monster?" he asked.

Minato nodded, and he glanced towards the broom closet, before sighing.

"Well, there's nothing we can do-"

"What about me?"

He and Minato turned towards Natsuno a she blurted that out.

"What about me?" she repeated, looking down, "I was on the bridge too, right? So...Who am I?"

He watched the girl for a moment, before sighing.

"To be frank, I don't know. One can assume that you are linked to the monster. Perhaps it stole you before going to the bridge. Whatever it is," he smiled, "I promise to help you both."

Natsuno pouted, before holding out her pinkie finger.

"Pinkie promise," she demanded.

He quirked a smile, and glanced at Minato, only to see him do the same thing. The smile became full blown, and he interlocked pinkies with them.

"I promise."

* * *

 **Hopefully it's a promise he can keep.**

 **'That being said, who would use a fish called reekfish in food?'**

 **"It does sound rather unappetizing..."**

 **(Hey, Yeto's Soup is the best soup. Especially if your sick. Don't knock it till you try it.)**

 **'I'll take your word on that.'**


	3. Chapter 3: Tatsumi Port Tour

**"An Island Tour, huh...? That sounds quite like fun!"**

 **(Exciteable as always I see.)**

 **"Oh, Hello Sir."**

 **(No need for that. So you like trips and vacations?)**

 **"Well...Yes. They are rather fun aren't they? It's been so long since Milord and Milady went on a vacation."**

 **(Well perhaps I can prepare a Holiday Trip for you all?)**

 **"Really?"**

 **(Of course. By the way, where are Une and Deux?)**

 **"They left to do something."**

 **(I see...Either way, let's get on with the Chapter)**

 _Persona 3 doesn't belong to the author, but does belong to Atlus. The Author only owns the original characters and ideas._

* * *

 **Chapter 2: Tatsumi** **Port** **Tour**

 **Minato**

He woke up as the light hit his face. For a brief moment, he just willed it away, and wormed his way deeper into sleep. Then the events of yesterday came crashing back to him, and more than ever he wanted to sleep. Reluctantly, he got up, trying his best not to look at the pictures on the wall. Or anything really. It was at this point he noticed the smell of something gloriously sweet. He disentangled himself from the blanket, before glancing at Natsuno, who was still snoring away peacefully. He lifted the blanket and placed it firmly over her, before making his way to the kitchen. What he saw was Smith bustling about, various ingredients floating after him. The jacket laid draped over a chair, again showing the fact that Smith looked really young. He knew better. Smith may have looked young, but those eyes...

"Ah, the logs awaken from their slumber," Smith said teasingly.

He just watched as the food busied preparing itself.

"Is that French Toast?"

"Close. It's actually Gallic Toast."

He looked at Smith, who was jotting down something on a notepad.

"What're you doing?"

"Formulating the deeds needed to make sure neither of you end up in the orphanage."

He shivered at the word orphanage, and Smith looked at him.

"Correct me if I'm wrong, but you don't have any relatives, do you?"

He shook his head, and Smith sighed.

"Well, that's not to much of a problem. I just have to forge the papers that say I'm your legal guardian, and we should be good."

"Why are you helping us?"

Smith blinked and looked at him.

"Hmm?" "Why are you helping us. You said the only thing you did was wander around different worlds. So why are you helping us?"

Smith blinked, and he looked away, trying to avoid Smith's eyes.

"Minato..."

Smith kneeled down to eye level, and he was stuck again at how old those eyes looked. They were a reflective, stone grey, other colors splintering at the edges.

"I'm helping you because I want to. Because it's the right thing to do," Smith smiled, "After all, I may be a Tourist, but I'm not a bystander."

He could feel the sincerity in Smith's words, and relaxed. Smith was someone they could trust, he realized at this point. Smith smiled, and stood back up, jotting down more things. He watched breakfast make itself, specifically the salt shaker trying to beat up the pepper shaker, until he heard a moan. They both turned to see Natsuno waking up groggily.

"I smell food..."

* * *

He watched bemusedly as Natsuno scarfed down food rapidly, while he ate at a calmer pace.

"This. Is. Delicious," she said in between bites.

"I'm glad you like it," Smith said.

There was a sudden knocking sound at the door, and they all glanced at each other, before Smith got up, putting on his jacket. Smith walked up to the door, before opening it. He saw a flash of blue, and looked at Natsuno worriedly. A police officer.

"Ah, officer. What can I do for you?" Smith said pleasantly.

"Hmm? Are you a friend of the Arisato's?"

"A relative, actually. What's wrong?" Smith said smoothly.

"They...There was an accident last night. Both Yamato Arisato and Akiko Arisato died in a car accident."

There was a moment of silence. Car accident? There hadn't even been another car on the entire bridge!

"Really?"

"Yes...I'm sorry for your loss."

Smith gave a sad sigh that sounded genuine, before turning his head to the side.

"Minato? Did you hear that?"

He started, before realizing that was his cue, and walking to Smith's side.

"Natsuno, you too."

Natsuno blinked, before standing up and standing on the other side of Smith. The police officer looked at them strangely.

"Uh...?"

"This is Minato Arisato. The Arisato's son."

The police officer's expression didn't change, but he shifted his hat over his eyes. "I see..."

"As for her," Smith put a hand on Natsuno's shoulder, "She's my daughter."

Natsuno blinked in shock, but quickly caught on and smiled.

"Hello," she chirped.

The officer still had a neutral expression.

"I see...So, you're here to-"

"I was already named legal guardian of Minato. I have the papers here."

Smith handed the officer the papers he had forged this morning. The officer looked over the paper, before staring at Smith. For a second, he thought the officer knew the paper were a fake, and they would be taken to the orphanage.

"I need to see some identification."

Smith took out the blank card from last night and showed it to the officer. Apparently the officer was satisfied, because he grunted and gave the card back to Smith.

"You're going to have to go to court to take legal guardianship."

"I will."

"Very well, I'll be on my way then."

The officer turned to leave, before glancing at them.

"I'm sorry for your loss."

He didn't say anything, and the officer started to walk away.

"What does the name Kirijo mean to you?"

He and Natsuno glanced at Smith, who was staring at the officer. The officer tensed visibly, before speaking.

"They're just a famous corporative group," the officer said quickly, before walking away. Smith smiled.

"Bingo."

* * *

 **'Smith'**

After leaving Minato and Natsuno at home, with the appropriate wards around the property, he made his way around Tatsumi Port Island. He quickly dealt with the troublesome legal issues about him being the legal guardian of Minato, in the process creating the birth certificates and identities of one Natsuno Shiomi and Smith Shiomi. Technology was an amazing thing, wasn't it? Next was the Kirijo group. Various asking around revealed this about the Kirijo Group: Once a part of the Nanjo Group, though the two still worked together, the Kirijo group had turned into a multi generational, international company that dominated everyday life. Practically everybody in the world knew about it. Thankfully, the similarities to Ultratech stopped there. At least, superficially. He had found out that something odd happened yesterday night. A building owned by the Kirijo Group had, get this, exploded. Official interviews with the Group revealed that the building was to be turned into a High School, and that the explosion was caused by the actions of an employed scientist called Eiichiro Takeba. the Kirijo Group was immensely apologetic to the destruction and the loss of personal, including Takeba, but would continue to build the school.

And for some reason he smelled bullshit. So, of course the only thing he could do was look in further. Which was why he was standing in front of the Tatsumi Port Island Police Department. He took out the psychic paper, and took a breath, before snapping his fingers, a perception filter falling over him. He strode into the station confidently, walking up to the desk.

"I need to see reports about yesterday's explosion regarding the Kirijo Group," he said.

The receptionist just looked at him, and he handed her the psychic paper. She took on look over it, before calling over the intercom.

"Detectives Shirogane? Please come to the front desk."

He blinked as she handed him the psychic paper, and a couple, dressed sharply and professionally, walked up to the front desk.

"Yes?" the man asked.

The receptionist pointed to him.

"Another detective wants the details of yesterdays explosion."

Both man and woman looked at him, and he felt very self-conscious. The man had dark hair and a kindly, if stern face, dressed in a dark blue suit. The woman on the other hand had sharp features and piercing silver eyes, her face framed by dark blue locks, not unlike Minato's. She wore a lighter shade of blue, but the same suit as the man. And she had a really cool dark blue hat. The woman scanned over him, before speaking.

"I wasn't aware there were other detectives on this case."

He winced at the tone, and the man turned to the woman.

"Dear..." he said.

The woman blushed slightly, before hissing.

"Don't call me that in public!"

The man laughed, and he cleared his throat.

"I'm just a freelancer. Only doing this for curiosity, not money." The woman continued to scan him, while the man smiled, putting a hand out.

"Hello there. My name is Saburo Shirogane . And this is my wife, Emi."

The woman nodded curtly. He shook the man's hand, returning a smile.

"Smith Shiomi."

* * *

"These are all the details we have on the case."

He looked at the papers, scanning every single piece of information.

"Notice anything?" Saburo asked.

"...Most if not all the deaths were disproportionately scientists by profession."

Emi nodded.

"Yes. Note, by itself that doesn't mean anything, but with everything else, it seems just a little suspicious."

He looked over the rest of the evidence, whistling.

"Just a little suspicious? Looks quite a lot to me."

Emi looked at him calculatingly.

"So you noticed too?"

He nodded, before standing up.

"Is something wrong?" Saburo asked.

He shook his head.

"Nope. Just realized that I should probably have lunch."

Emi raised an eyebrow.

"Is that really a pressing matter?" she asked critically.

"Well, this is my first meal in three days..."

The Shiroganes looked at him strangely.

"Either way, you've given me things to think about," he took out a notepad, and tore a page, a phone number on it.

"I'll contact you if I find anything useful."

"We could always have a joint lunch," Saburo pointed out.

He shook his head.

"I wouldn't want to intrude. Besides," he made his way to the door, "I thought about getting home quickly to my daughter."

Before he left, he saw a smile on both Shiroganes faces, and as he made his way out the station, he cupped his chin.

"Shirogane, huh...?"

* * *

He looked at the wreckage of the building. From the outskirts of course. He was a legal, law abiding citizen of Japan. That, and the armed guards made it difficult to just stroll in. He wasn't the only person looking at the ruined building. Aside from the reporters, there were just regular people. And one of them was arguing with one of the guards, a young girl at her side. He narrowed his eyes and walked towards the quarrel.

"-Please, I need to talk to the management of the Kirijo Group!"

"Ma'am, not just anyone can talk to the Kirijo group."

"Please, it's urgent!" the woman said, semi hysteric.

"How so?" the guard asked boredly.

"I'm the wife of Eiichiro Takeba-"

"Hold it!"

At this point, a man who eventually had one too much alcoholic drink stumbled over, glaring at the woman, and attempting to point at her, missing entirely.

"You're the wife of that bastard!"

The woman bristled, though her voice was calm.

"Yes-"

"Your bastard of a husband killed my wife!" the man roared, stumbling menacingly towards her.

The guard didn't make a move, and nobody else seemed inclined to help the woman, a few even looking at the sot proudly. The man made an incoherent roar and lifted his fist, and the woman shoved her daughter behind her. And he quickly wrapped his arm around the man's throat, trying to choke him with the least damage possible. As the man struggled, he leaned closer and whispered into his ear. The man's eyes rolled into his head, and he fainted, though to anyone else, it would've looked like he had just choked him out. He let the man slump to the ground, and turned to the guard.

"This man has obviously drunk one too many, and will wake up with a pounding headache. I recommend some orange juice."

He quickly turned to the stunned woman, tipping his cap.

"I think we should talk somewhere else."

* * *

"Thank you."

He looked up from his coffee to see the woman smiling at him tentatively, the girl eating a small pastry. The woman was pretty, with light brown hair, and warm brown eyes.

"For what?"

"For helping back there."

He just hummed, taking a sip of coffee.

"But...Why?"

"You needed help. That man had no right to blame you for something your husband did..."

The woman's face tensed, and the girl looked at him with narrowed eyes.

"...Supposedly."

The woman blinked.

"You...You don't believe-?"

"I only believe things that I know for certain."

He flashed the psychic paper for proof of reason.

"You're a detective?" the woman asked.

He nodded, finishing off the coffee, before smiling. "Smith Shiomi." He started to stand up, before walking away.

"Well, have a good day."

"Wait!"

He blinked and turned to the woman, who was fishing a piece of paper from her purse, before writing down something and giving it to him. It was a phone number.

"My name is Yosa Takeba," the woman said, smiling and fluttering her eyelashes.

"And this is my daughter, Yukari," she said, motioning towards the girl, who was still staring at him.

"And...If you find out anything, please, don't hesitate to call," Yosa said.

He looked at the number, before nodding. "Will do."

* * *

He looked at the shrine contemplatively. It was evening, which was a good time to do things like this. Making a decision, he entered the shrine, and the lone monk of the shrine turned to look at him.

"Ah, hello. Are you here to pay your respects?" the old man asked kindly.

He nodded, and kneeled in front of the main part of the shrine itself, closing his eyes. Immediately, he felt the tell tale signs of the supernatural. The question was how wide spread it was.

"So you're the cause."

He opened his eyes, and was not entirely surprised to see a cat with two tails looking at him with eyes that were far too intelligent and human to be on a normal cat. The nekomata continued to speak, and judging by the voice, it was a girl.

"How odd. You don't look like a god."

He snorted, before glancing at the monk, who was unaware of the nekomata in his shrine.

"I've been called a god before. I don't particularly believe it though," he said, petting the nekomata's head. She snarled and wispy blue flames covered her paws.

"Sorry."

"Hmph. You're a rude one, that's for sure."

"Can I ask you a question?"

"I don't know, can you?"

He ignored the nekomata's irritated tone.

"May I ask a question?"

"...Go ahead."

He steepled his finger, looking at the nekomata intently. The nekomata on the other hand, simply cleaned herself.

"How much of the supernatural live in this world?"

"..."

The nekomata narrowed her eyes.

"I mean, do they-?"

"Live in hidden places, away from the human world?"

The nekomata sniffed.

"Most, if not all, live in another plane. Only some remain here."

He nodded, trying to pet the nekomata, and getting clawed painfully in response.

"I thought so."

"Those of us who remained simply hide in those nooks and crannies humanity doesn't search. But you..."

He blinked and pointed at himself.

"Me?"

"Yes, you." The nekomata stood and looked at him intently.

"Like I said, you felt like a god. Even if you are not one, every supernatural creature in the city, if not farther, now knows you are here. I, being curious, simply wanted to see what it was to cause such an anomaly."

"Didn't curiosity kill the cat?"

The nekomata bared her teeth in a grin.

"If curiosity was to kill me, it would've killed me a hundred years ago."

He shrugged his shoulders, and brought a hand to his chest, clasping the pendant under the shirt.

"You do not seem concerned that you have literally attracted the attention of everything in the city."

"It happens to me a lot, trust me."

The nekomata just stared at him, before abruptly walking away, staring at him one more time before leaving. He watched the spot where she disappeared, before taking out the locket, staring at the picture inside sadly.

"She's pretty."

He looked over his to see the monk looking at him with a warm, slightly sad, and completely understanding smile. He nodded.

"Yeah. She is."

* * *

He sat down on the bench, looking up at the night sky. Today had been a productive day. There was more to do though. He sighed and rubbed his face. He should've gone back to Minato and Natsuno by now, but he had been sidetracked by actual touristy. As such, he was at the sea side of Tatsumi Port Island, and it was almost midnight. He looked at the sky, saddened that he couldn't see the stars. He hoped Minato and Natsuno were okay. He shook his head, making a slightly lopsided smile. Since when was the last time he took care of children? He closed his eyes.

"What have I gotten into this time, Vlaire?" he asked softly.

The clock struck midnight. And the world turned green.

* * *

 **Minato**

"Minato...? What just happened?"

He shook his head, not sure what was happening. One minute, they had been waiting for Smith, almost having fallen asleep. Then the grandfather clock chimed as the hand hit twelve, and the world turned into a sickly green. Natsuno looked around fearfully, and he looked at the glass of water, now a thick red liquid. He was pretty sure it was blood...He walked up to Natsuno, who was looking out the curtain anxiously, and looked up to see a huge moon dominate the sky. All the sudden a dark shape, silhouetted by the moon light, flew through the sky. He narrowed his eyes, and looked closer. The shape stilled, wings beating in the air, and he saw a raven like being with a bright blue mask. He gasped and jerked backwards, and Natsuno closed the curtains, looking at him worriedly.

"Minato? What's wrong?"

"It's one of those monsters," he said, wide eyed.

"They're called Shadows."

He tensed at the voice, and turned around...To see a boy with glowing blue eyes, and dark blue hair, dressed in the same pajamas as Natsuno, looking at them with a happy smile while sitting on the TV set.


	4. Chapter 4: The Mysterious Boy

**"Mysterious Boy? Does this have something to do with the child from last chapter?"**

 **(Just watch and see.)**

 _Persona 3 belongs to Atlus, not the author. The author only owns the original ideas and characters._

* * *

 **Chapter 3: The Mysterious Boy**

 **Minato**

"It's strange though. Shadows usually don't appear like this," the mysterious boy said, kicking his feet.

"Who are you?" he asked.

The boy stopped kicking and looked at him curiously.

"Who am I?" he repeated.

He nodded, and the boy tilted his head.

"I don't know."

"You don't know?" he repeated.

The boy shook his head, and he was suddenly prodded by Natsuno.

"Uh, Minato? Who are you talking to?"

He blinked and looked at her.

"You can't see him?" he asked, pointing at the boy.

She shook her head and looked at him strangely. He looked at the boy, who had a small smile, and was about to ask why Natsuno couldn't see him, only for the house to shudder. He and Natsuno looked around wildly.

"It looks like the Shadows have found the front door," the mysterious boy said calmly.

He immediately ran to the door, Natsuno following him. On opening the door, they saw a large raven looking thing flapping its wings. He froze as Natsuno hid behind him. The mysterious boy appeared next to him, looking at the raven calmly.

"Oops. You shouldn't have opened the door."

The raven gave a loud squawk and rushed towards them, and he quickly pushed Natsuno back. The raven was a few feet away-before colliding against a glowing barrier. He blinked and Natsuno peaked over his shoulder as the raven continued to ram itself against the barrier. The mysterious boy tilted his head.

"Oh? It looks like someone's left you some protection."

"What is that?" Natsuno asked, still unable to see the boy.

"It's a barrier of some kind," he stated.

Natsuno frowned.

"Will it hold?"

He watched as the barrier continued to shudder.

"I-I don't know."

Just as the raven was about to ram itself against the barrier again, a large earthen claw suddenly erupted from the earth, and crushed it. Both he and Natsuno stared at the claw in shock, while the boy looked on curiously.

"Wow. A lot of protection," the boy remarked.

The claw stood there for a moment, the goo of the raven dripping down it, before sinking back into the ground. There was a moment of silence, before Natsuno tugged on his sleeve.

"I-I think we should go back inside" she stated.

He nodded slowly, before walking backwards. The mysterious boy remained outside. Or, at least he though he had. On entering the house, he saw the boy sitting on the TV, whistling, or at least attempting to whistle, cheerfully. He was so distracted by the sight that he didn't notice Natsuno yawning and curling up on the floor.

"I...think I'm gonna...Take a quick nap. Wake me up...When Smith gets back..."

With those final words, Natsuno closed her eyes and started snoring. He watched her for a minute, before taking a blanket and laying it over her.

"She looks peaceful."

He jumped in surprise as the mysterious boy suddenly appeared at his side without any sound. The boy tilted his head, staring at Natsuno.

"Really peaceful," he said.

The boy turned to face him.

"Almost deathly peaceful," he whispered.

The boy stared into his eyes for a while, before smiling and breaking their staring contest. He glanced at Natsuno, who did indeed look very peaceful, and almost dead, her skin pale in the moonlight. He crouched down, and held her hand, just to make sure it was warm and she was indeed alive. When he stood back up, the boy was now in the hallway, standing in front of the broom closet. The boy beckoned towards him, and after a moments hesitation, he walked up to him slowly. The boy turned towards the closet.

"Can you hear it?" He looked at the closet, before looking back at the boy. The boy mimicked putting his ear on the door. He followed the action, and heard a low humming sound. He stumbled forward as the door opened suddenly, and he looked up to see the boy smiling at him cheekily, holding the door open. He was too preoccupied by the fact that the broom closet was no longer a broom closet. He stood up as blue light flooded over him, mechanical pipes and parts growing out of the walls. All the pipes and wires led to one thing-A huge futuristic capsule. He couldn't see inside of it, but various lights beeped and booped. The mysterious boy looked at the capsule curiously.

"What do you think it is?"

"It...It looks like an escape capsule from a sci-fi movie."

The boy looked at him questioningly.

"Sci-fi movie?"

"You know, like Star Wars."

"I do not know," The boy looked back at the capsule.

"Still, don't you think it's strange? To find something like this in a broom closet?"

He remained silent, before walking up to the capsule. He jerked back as the entire room suddenly lit up, a holographic panel appearing in front of him.

GENESIS UNIT READY TO ACTIVATE. INPUT AGE.

He and the boy glanced at each other, before he hesitantly reached out to the panel, pressing the eight. There was some whirring, and a happy face appeared on the screen, along with a picture of a stork.

AGE INPUTED. PROCEEDING MANUFACTURING. WILL BE DONE IN 240 HOURS...HAVE A NICE DAY.

The machine quieted down as the lights dimmed, and the room was filled with gentle humming again. He turned to look at the boy, only to find himself alone. Uncertain, he walked out of the closet, and saw the boy looking out the window at the moon above. He walked up to him slowly, looking up at the humongous, alien looking moon above.

"What is it...?" he whispered.

"It the end," the boy said calmly.

He turned to look at the boy questioningly.

"The end? The end of what?"

The boy turned to look at him with glowing blue eyes, and smiled.

"The End...Of the World." With that, the boy faded away, and he stared up at the moon numbly.

* * *

"Hey, Minato, wake up."

He opened his eyes blearily to see Smith. He sat up and looked around. The world was no longer a shade of sickly green, and the moon was normal.

"I can understand the floor being a comfortable place to sleep, but the wall?"

He looked at Smith, who was grinning.

"I fell asleep." "I can tell," Smith looked at Natsuno, who was still fast asleep.

Smith looked back at him.

"So, do you want to continue sleeping on the wall, or would you like to go to bed?"

He considered it for a moment, before trudging towards the couch, and laying down on it, curling up. He saw Smith shaking his head, chuckling quietly, before snapping his finger. A warm, fluffy blanket appeared over him, and the last thing he saw before falling asleep was Smith standing up and walking towards the broom closet.

* * *

 **'Smith'**

He knew something was wrong as soon as he opened the closet door. Specifically, the Genesis Machine was active. He quickly walked over to the control panel and turned it on.

"Details."

HERE ARE THE DETAILS.

He scanned over the synopsis, before stopping at age.

AGE CHOSEN: 8.

He looked at the age uncomprehendingly for a moment, before sighing. Well, this wasn't good. But it wasn't necessarily bad. It would just make his job a bit...more difficult. At least the machine was working at full power. At this rate, it would be ready in ten days. He left the Genesis Machine to it's job, before remembering the forms he would have to fill for school. He left the room-but not before placing a red ribbon on the panel of the machine.


	5. Chapter 5: Dark Hour and Deathly Child

**(Trois? I was wondering if you'd rather a Tropical Vacation or a Wintry...Where'd you go?)**

 _Persona 3 belongs to Atlus, not the author. The author only owns the original ideas and original characters._

* * *

 **Chapter 4: Dark Hour and Deathly Child**

 **Minato**

"Class, we have a new a student joining us today."

While the rest of the class looked at the girl in the front of the class curiously, he just stared out the window.

"Why don't you introduce yourself?" the teacher said kindly.

"Uh...I-I'm..."

He looked at the front of the class and locked eyes with the girl, before nodding reassuringly. The girl hesitated, before looking at the class resolutely.

"My name is Natsuno Shiomi. It's a pleasure to meet you all."

* * *

"I don't see why I still have to go to school."

Smith looked at him in surprise, paused in between putting on his boots.

"Hmm?"

"I mean, why do I have to go to school. It just doesn't seem...It just doesn't seem right..." he said quietly.

Smith glanced at Natsuno, who was drawing something, before looking back at him.

"I suppose you have gone through some world altering events lately..."

Smith put on his boots and stood up, walking over to him.

"Still, just because the world seems to have turned upside down, remember that it was never right side up in the first place."

He stared at Smith, who smiled back.

"I don't understand what you mean." he said bluntly, and Smith frowned.

"How about this? School gives knowledge. And knowledge is power."

Smith kneeled down to look at him eye to eye.

"Just try to do it. I know it seems weird to do something normal, but we all need a little normal in our lives."

Smith grinned, standing up.

"Besides, sometimes normal becomes abnormal in a heartbeat, so just try to have a bit of fun."

Smith walked towards the door, and Natsuno looked up.

"Where are you going anyway?"

Smith turned his head.

"Just off to see what I can learn about the Kirijo Group, among other things." Smith walked out of the door, "Stay safe." Before closing it.

Natsuno looked at him, and he just shrugged his shoulders. Natsuno just raised an eyebrow, before going back to her drawing.

* * *

"Hello there."

He opened his eyes to see green light filtering through the window. He looked to his side to see the mysterious boy from before standing next to him. The boy was staring at Natsuno, who was still asleep. He narrowed his eyes and sat up, and the boy turned towards him.

"We meet again."

"Who are you?"

The boy blinked, tilting his head.

"Who am I?"

He nodded. The boy just stared at him, before giving a soft smile.

"I don't know."

He frowned, before looking out the window at the giant moon above.

"Okay...Then what is that?"

"That's the moon, silly."

"I mean what's all of this? The green light, the giant moon...What is it?"

"It's the end."

"But what does that mean?"

The boy remained silent, and he got up from bed and walked up to the window. Silhouetted against the moon were more of those giant ravens.

Shadows.

"It's a hidden hour."

He looked at the boy in surprise.

"A what?"

"An hour, hidden between the days."

He thought for a moment.

"You mean between midnight and one?"

The boy nodded.

"Okay, a hidden hour...But what does that mean?"

The boy just smiled.

"Like I said, it means the End of the World."

He groaned and sat back down on the bed.

"That doesn't help me."

He had to figure out about this whole thing before he could tell it to Smith. Because grown-ups never believed you until you showed them enough proof.

"I need to get going," the boy said suddenly, and suddenly disappeared and reappeared next to the door.

"Before I go..." the boy looked at him in the eyes, and there was a moment of silence.

"I remembered something."

"What?"

The boy smiled happily, before disappearing.

"My name's Pharos."

* * *

"Why are you sitting here all alone?"

He looked up from the book to see Natsuno looking at him. The rest of the students were enjoying lunch break. Not that they hadn't either. Smith could make all kinds of food.

"What do you mean?" he asked, closing his book.

"I mean you're not talking to anyone. Why?"

"Do I need to talk to anybody else?"

"Of course," Natsuno said, frowning.

He stared at her for a moment, before going back to the book, ignoring the angry growl Natsuno gave. He managed to get to half a page before Natsuno suddenly shoved him. The book fell from his hands, and he looked up to see Natsuno smiling mischievously.

"Tag, your it!"

Natsuno ran a few feet away while he stared at her uncomprehendingly, before turning around and sticking her tongue out. That's it. He immediately got up and ran after her. Natsuno laughed happily, and he felt a smile tug at his lips, ignoring the stares they were getting. When they got in trouble for running in the class, somehow it seemed worth it.

* * *

"Hello again."

He opened his eyes to see Pharos sitting at the foot of his bed.

"What are you doing?" he asked, sitting up. Pharos tilted his head.

"Sitting on your bed, of course."

He raised an eyebrow.

"I can see that."

A moment of silence passed and he glanced at Natsuno, who was still fast asleep.

"It's strange..." Pharos mused.

He looked back at Pharos.

"What do you mean?"

"I don't know who I am...But with each passing day, I can feel my memories return."

Pharos clutched his head, shaking, though he still looked calm.

"It's like a torrent, or a flood. It's almost overwhelming."

Pharos looked up at the ceiling.

"But even still, I am nowhere near remembering myself."

He frowned.

"Do you remember anything else?"

Pharos remained silent, before looking at him.

"Yes."

"...Well, what is it?"

Pharos smiled, and reappeared at the window. He stood up and walked over to the window as well, looking outside.

"The End...is not brought about by one person in particular."

"Then, who's causing it?"

Pharos just stared at the moon, and he sighed. Well, at least it was something.

"Tell me...Can I ask you something?"

He blinked and looked at Pharos, who was staring at him.

"Uh...Go ahead."

"Are we friends?"

He blinked, and looked at Pharos, who was looking at him in a sort of lonely way. He hesitated before answering. Were they friends?

"I don't know about grumpy, but I think we're friends."

Both he and Pharos blinked in shock, and turned to see Natsuno sitting up, rubbing the sleep out of her eyes.

"Natsuno? What are you doing?" he asked.

Then he realized something more important.

"And you can see him?"

Natsuno yawned, before looking at them.

"At first, no. But after the first night, I could."

She got off the bed, looking at Pharos.

"I was surprised at first, but you seemed like a nice guy."

He blinked.

"You were eavesdropping?"

"It's not like you two were whispering or anything."

Pharos, who had been silent, suddenly spoke up.

"You consider me a friend?"

Natsuno blinked and stared at him.

"Of course."

"But...Why?"

Natsuno frowned.

"Well, you seem nice enough. And you're helping Minato. That puts you in my good books."

Natsuno put her hand out and smiled.

"My name's Natsuno. It's nice to meet you."

Pharos stared at the hand uncomprehendingly, before giving a tentative handshake.

"My name is Pharos," Pharos tilted his head. "But didn't you know that already?"

Natsuno frowned.

"It's polite to introduce yourself."

"She's right."

Pharos and Natsuno looked at him.

"See? Even Minato agrees."

He shook his head.

"That's not what I meant."

Natsuno frowned and Pharos tilted his head.

"She's right...You are our friend," he said firmly.

Pharos looked at him in surprise, before grinning. It almost looked too wide on him.

"Then...We are all friends..." Pharos said slowly, relishing the word friend. He nodded, and Natsuno smiled.

"Of course!"

Pharos giggled, before disappearing. He and Natsuno looked around in surprise, only to see him standing at the door.

"It's getting late. I should get going. But don't worry, I'll return."

Pharos grinned again as the world returned to normal suddenly.

"After all, we're friends."

* * *

 **'Smith'**

He looked at the building from the shadows of the forest, before smiling.

"I've finally found where you are, Takeharu Kirijo."

* * *

 **"..."**

 **(So...Who does one manage to sleep like _that?_ )**

 **"I'd rather not talk about it..."**


	6. Chapter 6: Solid Smith-Kirijo Edition

**"Solid Smith?"**

 **(Yeah, you know? Like Solid Snake?)**

 **"...?"**

 **(Never mind. Roll the Chapter.)**

 _Persona 3 belongs to Atlus, not the author. The author only owns the original ideas and original characters._

* * *

 **Chapter 5: Solid Smith-Kirijo Edition**

 **'Smith'**

"What in the world are you wearing?"

He looked up to see Natsuno staring at him as one would stare at a Pink Mammoth. He blinked and looked at what he was wearing.

"What do you mean?" he asked, unsure what she was talking about.

"I think she's asking why you're wearing camouflage, a ninja outfit, and an eye patch."

Minato said from the table, in a tone that was either deadpan or genuine curiosity.

"Oh, you mean the Sneaking Suit," he said proudly.

There was a moment of silence, broken by Natsuno giggling. He frowned.

"Now what?"

"You look silly," Natsuno said bluntly.

"What do you mean? This Suit is modeled from many different worlds famous spies and infiltration specialists."

Minato stared at him for a moment contemplatively.

"...Okay, so why are you wearing an eyepatch?"

"It's the Solid Eye," he said with a pout.

Natsuno just continued to laugh, and he sighed, before making his way to the door.

"Where are you going?" Minato asked curiously. He paused, the door half open, before turning his head.

"Well why else would I be wearing the Sneaking Suit. I'm gonna do some sneaking," he said matter-of-factly, before walking out the door and snapping his fingers. He immediately appeared in the forests near the Kirijo Main Complex. It had taken quite some time to find it, though Detectives Shirogane had helped him out. He watched the heavily guarded building contemplatively...Before snapping his fingers, turning invisible. He swiftly ran towards the building, before forming a door and walking inside. What he found was corridor upon corridor. Scientists and guards alike walked through the hallways. He just walked through the corridors silently, mindful of not bumping into anyone. He made his way, looking for his key to navigating this Complex. He eventually found it in the form of two guards, far away from any other people. Slowly, he sneaked up on them, as they continued to chat, ignorant of the danger sneaking up on them.

"You know who doesn't have to stand guard over a completely arbitrary room in the middle of the night?"

"I'm sure you'll tell me."

"Jenkins. I bet Jenkins is sleeping right now, back in the lounge, with his big melon head on a soft pillow."

"Yeah, that's Jenkins."

"You know I've had to guard this room for eight weeks straight now? Eight weeks straight!"

"Oh, lucky you."

"I make one stupid comment about the President to Jenkins-"

"Uh huh, that's great."

"-and all the sudden I'm stuck here, while Jenkins gets what was supposed to be my job."

He paused in his steps, hands inches away from the second guard's neck. Why did this seem familiar? He mentally shrugged, before grabbing the man by the throat and shocking him, driving him into blissful unconsciousness. His friend was so busy ranting that he didn't notice as he dragged the guard into the arbitrary room.

"You know what else-Murph?"

It would appear the guard finally noticed his friends absence. The first guard warily looked around, a hand to his gun.

"Hey, Murph? Quit messing with me. Where are you?"

"Over here. Thought I heard something."

The guard raised an eyebrow, seemingly amused.

"Oh really? What'd ya hear-" the first guard entered the room,"-a ghost?"

Only to pause on seeing his friend passed out on the floor.

"Something like that, yeah," he said, whispering into the guard's ear, shrugging.

He quickly jabbed the guard in the small of his back, frying him and sending him into unconsciousness. He dragged the guard next to his buddy, and hogtied them, before looking at them intently.

"Now onto business," he said, before exhaling and skimming their memories about the layout of the complex. The first guard was no help at all. The second was much more useful. He broke contact, before standing up and turning towards the door. And seeing a third guard holding two coffee cups. They stared at each other for a moment, before he spoke.

"Are you perhaps Jenkins?"

The guard seemed surprised and nodded. He cupped his chin.

"Huh. Interesting name."

Jenkins just stared at him, before looking at the walkie-talkie on his hip.

"Please don't," he said boredly.

The guard glanced at the walkie-talkie again, before abruptly dropping the coffee mugs and grabbing it. At the same time, he threw his hand out, snapping his finger, and the guard fell into a deep sleep. He sighed, and left the room quickly, and locking it on second thought. He quickly ran through the corridors, intent on finding his destination sooner rather than latter. He eventually found it.

Takeharu Kirijo's office. The Head of Kirijo industries. He leaned against the wall, and put a finger to the Solid Eye. Unlike the original, this one was a bit less...limited. A quick look revealed no one in the room. What luck. He took out a skeleton key, and surreptitiously entered the office. It was a modest, if spartan, room. He made his way to desk, and took out a small drive, inserting it into the computer. While it uploaded, he rooted around the drawers for papers or notes, keeping an eye on the door. Hmm, nothing her seemed to be important...He looked up as the computer turned on, screen bathing him with neon blue light. As he did, he noticed a photo frame. The only thing on the desk that could be remotely considered decoration. It was a picture of a gruff looking man, standing next to a beautiful woman with fiery red hair, both of them smiling as they hugged a small girl. He smiled at the picture.

"OH LOOK. A HAPPY FAMILY." a sardonic British voice rang out.

He sighed and looked at the computer screen. The words on the screen disappeared and new ones were typed in as the voice continued to speak.

"I HOPE THE REASON YOU BROUGHT ME ON WAS TO SAY HELLO OVER A PLATE OF SCONES AND TEA."

He frowned at the sarcasm, and typed in a response.

'Come on, don't be like that.'

"LIKE WHAT? IT'S NOT LIKE I'M TRAPPED IN A SMALL PEN DRIVE NINTEY PERCENT OF THE TIME...YOU TWIT."

'Look, I promise to let you have an actual computer later. I just need all the files you can grab about any supernatural activity and/or happenings that this Kirijo group has a hand in.'

"I'M SORRY, COULD YOU BE A BIT MORE SPECIFIC?"

'...Anything dealing with an explosion that happened a few days ago.'

"OKAY. JUST WAIT FOR A WHILE."

'Can't you do it quickly?'

There was a moment of silence as he stared at the computer screen.

"OH YES. WHY DON'T I JUST DO THAT? IT'S NOT LIKE THERE'S A VERY HEAVY FIREWALL KEEPING AWAY POTENTIAL HACKERS. WHILE I'M AT IT, DO YOU WANT ME TO HACK INTO THE PENTAGON TOO?"

The amount of biting sarcasm dripping from the voice could make Snape look cuddly.

'Er, sorry. We just need to go in a hurry,' he apologized.

"YOU TWIT."

He just twiddled his fingers as the Computer did his job, before looking at the papers in the desk again. His eyes widened as he spotted one that he had missed. He picked it up. It appeared to be part of a journal entry. He read it carefully as the Computer buzzed.

 _I'm beginning to worry about father. Lately he has almost been obsessed with his research into Shadow's and Persona's. A few days ago, he had been encouraging Mitsuru to use her Persona as much as possible, though for what I do not know. And yesterday, he was muttering about 'The Fall' during dinner. It was a surprise he even joined us for dinner. For a year or so he had been an absolute hermit, holed in his office in the old West Wing. I can understand why he is so invested...But I'm worried something far more sinister is taking place here. I will confront him on this matter tomorrow._

The date on the entry was the day before the accident. He tucked the note in his pocket, now slightly worried. Experience told him nothing good to come of this news...

"ARE YOU ABOUT DONE?"

He looked up to see the an annoyed emoticon on the screen.

"Just about," he said out loud while typing.

"GOOD. THEN LET'S GET OUT OF HERE WHILE WE STILL CAN, BEFORE ANYONE FINDS US."

He raised an eyebrow.

"Why so worried all of the sudden?"

"BELIEVE ME, NOTHING GOOD CAN HAPPEN IF ANYONE FINDS US, LET ALONE THE HEAD HONCHO-"

The door suddenly opened, and Takeharu Kirijo walked into the office, only to freeze on seeing him. Perhaps turning off the invisibility wasn't the best decision.

"...HE'S BEHIND ME, ISN'T HE?"

'Yeah...'

"...YOU BLOODY TWIT."

Takeharu Kirijo looked at them in shock, before his face contorted into rage.

"What are you doing here-!?" he said, whipping out a gun.

At that moment, the computer ripped itself from the desk, cables and wires writhing with life and sparking as the Computer possessed it. The Computer immediately whirled around and wrapped wires around Kirijo, laughing madly. Kirijo dropped his gun in shock, and before he could do anything, the Computer shocked him, sending him to the ground. He whirled around to face the Computer.

"Drop him now!"

"HMM, YOU'RE NO FUN."

Regardless, the Computer dropped Kirijo, and he ran up to him before snapping his fingers. Soon Kirijo was hogtied and gagged, looking at him angrily. He was happy the Sneak Suit covered most his face.

"Sorry about this, but we need to be going."

He grabbed the Computer and started to run out the door, before turning towards Kirijo.

"I'd use Aloe Vera on those burns."

With that, he quickly ran.

* * *

"Any idea where to go!?" he yelled.

The alarm had been turned on, so there wasn't much use remaining silent.

"HOW SHOULD I KNOW, YOU TWIT?"

Well, the Computer wouldn't be of any help. He ran away from the armed guards, thinking quickly, before snapping his fingers and creating a door. He ran through the door, and ended up in a dank storage room. He quickly scrambled to his feet and shut the door, shattering it, before placing the Computer on a cardboard box. Maybe he should've used a cardboard box to sneak around instead. He quickly scrambled to the ground and started to draw a Teleportation Circle with chalk. He needed to do this quickly. Mind numbing moments passed before the circle was complete, and he quickly stood up, pocketing the chalk, and turning to the Computer.

"Time to get out of here-"

The Computer was nowhere to be found.

He looked around wildly, only to see it standing next to a coffin shaped capsule with the words '5TH GENERATION' emblazed on it. The Computer appeared to be leeching data from it, judging by the data flashing across his screen.

"What are you doing?!" he yelled.

The Computer ignored him and stepped away from the now dim capsule, galloping over to another box, this one steel. The Computer tore the box apart, and small dark plumes resembling Black Soul Gems poured out. The Computer grabbed some and tossed them to him.

"TAKE THESE YOU TWIT. NOW LET'S HURRY ," the Computer stated hurriedly, galloping over to him.

He frowned.

"What was all that about-?"

"NOW IS NOT THE TIME YOU TWIT! WE HAVE TO LEAVE BEFORE MIDNIGH-!"

They were interrupted at Kirijo and a convoy of guards stormed into the room, and around the corner, pointing there weapons at them. Next to Kirijo was a small girl with fiery hair. He and the Computer froze, staring at the squadron. And the clock on the Computer struck twelve.

* * *

 **Minato**

"Do you think Smith is doing okay?"

He and Pharos looked at Natsuno, who was looking out the window worriedly.

"I'm sure he'll be fine," he reassured her.

Pharos nodded.

"Based on what you told me, this Smith seems to be very powerful. I'm sure he's more than capable of taking care of himself," Pharos said, doodling a large monster with chains and a big sword with crayons. Natsuno just frowned, before nodding.

"You're right. He'll be fine."

* * *

 **Mitsuru**

She shivered as the feeling the Dark Hour washed over them. The few guards that weren't immune to the Dark Hour had immediately turned into coffins. The intruder on the other hand...

"Is that a crypt?" one guard asked.

Her dad narrowed his eyes, before steeping forward.

"...It looks like it," her dad said after a while.

The intruder had turned into a large building instead of a coffin. Gold skulls lined the walls, and the door was sealed shut, mist curling off the black marble. She shivered again. Her power wasn't very strong, but even Penthesilea could feel the power pooling inside the crypt.

"Mitsuru," her father said suddenly, looking at her.

She blinked out of her reverie and looked at her father.

"Yes Father?"

"I need you to open the crypt using your Persona."

She bit the bottom of her lip.

Open the crypt...?

Her father's features softened.

"It's okay if you aren't able to, but please try."

She remained silent, before taking out her Evoker and aiming it towards her head.

"...Penthesilea!" she ordered, pulling the trigger.

Her Persona appeared in a rush of power, and ripped the crypt's door open, before disappearing. She fell to her knees, feeling exhausted but proud. She did it... Her father ran up to her and helped her up, a small smile on his face.

"You did good Mitsuru..." he said, before staring at the crypt.

The guards had their guns trained on it as mist curled out of the dark insides. There was a tense moment of silence...Before the crypt shattered into dust. The intruder stood there, holding a computer in his hand and looking at them resolutely. Before they could do anything, the circle underneath him glowed, and he disappeared in a flash of light.

* * *

 **'Smith'**

He collided against the ground, and groaned, standing up. He was back at the shrine. A lone coffin stood near him. He looked up at the venomous green sky and ominous massive moon in shock.

"You again?"

He turned to see the nekomata from before staring at him curiously. He opened his mouth one or two times, before speaking.

"What is this?"

"IT'S...CALLED...THE DARK HOUR...YOU...TWIT..."

* * *

 **(Anyone who knows what the Computer is get's a cookie or something.)**

 **"...Can I guess as well?"**


	7. Chapter 7:Mysteries and Mistakes

**(And welcome back to a new chapter. Trois is currently asleep, and the other two are still MIA, so...I'll just get on with it.)**

 **BladeStar123: This is more of a multi-crossover than anything. But, er, just curious...Where's the Discwrold? (If anyone says on the back of four elephants on top of a space-faring turtle, I swear...)**

 _Persona 3 doesn't belong to the author. He only owns the original ideas and characters. Atlus owns Persona 3._

* * *

 **Chapter 7: Mysteries And Mistakes**

 **'Smith'**

"Dark Hour?" he said slowly, looking around. He noticed a pool of thick red liquid and dipped a finger in it, before bringing it to his face.

"Don't do it," the Nekomata said warningly.

He licked the liquid and shuddered. Definitely human blood.

"Why don't you listen?" the Nekomata said with a sigh.

"BECAUSE...HE'S...A BLOODY TWIT...THAT'S WHY..." the Computer said resignedly. He sat up straight, and put the Computer in front of him, staring at it reproachfully.

"Sometimes I don't know why I took you."

"IT WAS THAT...OR.. LEAVE ME WITH THE...ORIGINAL..." the Computer said.

He 'hmmed', before looking at the Nekomata.

"What're you doing here anyway?" he asked.

The Nekomata sniffed.

"I was making my daily rounds, trying to get back home before... _this_ happened. But then you showed up."

He looked at her for a moment, glancing at his surroundings.

"What exactly is this?"

The Nekomata walked up to him, tilting her head.

"...As far as I can tell, it is an unnatural hour that happens between the days," she said at last, sitting down next to him.

"SHE'S...RIGHT..."

He looked at the Computer, raising an eyebrow.

"What's wrong with you? Do you have another bug?"

"SOD...OFF...NORMAL...ELETRONICS...SHUT DOWN...DURING THE DARK HOUR..."

"Then why are you still working?"

"DO...I...REALLY...COUNT...AS...NORMAL...?"

"...Point taken," he conceded.

"Still, you seem to be on the fritz," he noted, trying to press a few buttons on the keyboard. One of the wires snapped around, sparks flying.

"DON'T...TOUCH...ME," the Computer said snippily.

He raised an eyebrow and pulled his hands back, and the Nekomata snorted.

"You are a rude one, aren't you?"

He nodded sagely.

"Yes, quite right he is. It's a wonder why the Bagges still kept the original-"

"I was talking about you," she interrupted, eyes closed as she licked herself.

He pouted, crossing his arms.

"Why does everyone insult me?"

"BECAUSE...YOU DESERVE...IT..."

He rolled his eyes and looked at the Computer intently, ignoring the oppressive atmosphere of the surroundings.

"Okay, so what's happening is called the 'Dark Hour'. What is it?"

The Computer was silent for a moment, and the Nekomata curled up in a ball, looking curiously at the Computer, ready for a story.

"THE DARK HOUR...IS WHAT WE CAN CALL A SEPERATE FOLD...OF SPACE...AND TIME...WELL, PERHAPS FOLD IS A WRONG WORD...WOUND IS MORE APT..."

"What do you mean?" he asked sharply. Wounds of Time and Space were, oddly enough, never good.

"...THE SCIENTISTS OF KIRIJO...HEADED BY ONE KOUETSU KIRIJO...WERE ORIGINALLY RESEARCHING INTO THE ACT OF TIME TRAVEL..."

He groaned and put his hands in his heads. The Nekomata looked up at him strangely.

"Why are you so distraught?"

"Messing with Time, never-ever!- goes well."

"THIS HASN'T STOPPED...YOU...FROM DOING IT BEFORE"

"On accident!"

"SHUT IT TWIT"

"Oh, come on! Get on with this story!" the Nekomata said sharply.

"YES...ANYWAY...WHILE THE RESEARCH...MIGHT'VE HAD...BENEVOLENT INTENTIONS...BUT AS IT ALWAYS GOES...IT WENT VERY QUICKLY BADLY..."

He narrowed his eyes.

"How so?"

"A PROPHECY-" He groaned again- "CALLED THE FALL...IN WHICH IT IS DETAILED...THAT HUMANITY IS DOOMED...TO DESTROY ITSELF..."

He blinked and the Nekomata sat up straighter.

" 'Doomed to destroy itself?' " he repeated.

"CONSUMED BY WHAT I CAN ONLY PRESUME MADNESS...THE SCIENTISTS OF KIRIJO QUICKLY DECIDED...TO ACCELERATE THE PROCESS OF KILLING OF HUMANITY..."

He narrowed his eyes but said nothing.

"But how?" the Nekomata asked, confused, "Humans cannot kill themselves that easily, can they?"

"You'd be surprised" he muttered.

"THE SCIENTISTS OF KIRIJO...DECIDED TO SUMMON DEATH...THE HARBRINGER OF THE FALL...AND THUS DID THEY EXPIRIMENT ON SHADOWS...THE DENIZENS OF THE DARK HOUR..."

"What are Shadows?"

"ACCORDING TO NOTES...THEY ARE THE UNCONCIOUS OF HUMANITY...SO WITH MANY EXPIRIMENTS...FINALLY THEY WERE PREPARED TO SUMMON DEATH..."

Both he and the Nekomata waited for a moment for the Computer to speak, only for it to remain silent.

"And?" he asked.

"THAT'S ALL I KNOW..."

"What do you mean that's all you know?" he asked loudly, glaring at the Computer. The nekomata looked disappointed.

"I MEAN THAT'S ALL THE INFO THEY HAD YOU BLOODY TWIT!"

"You did hack into their network didn't you!? You said you could hack into it?!"

"THEY BLOODY EXPLODED BEFORE THEY COULD WRITE ANYTHING ELSE DOWN!"

Before he and the useless piece of junk could continue to argue, the Nekomata stood up, hackles raised.

He turned around in response, question on the tip of his tongue.

"What's wron-?"

He was immediately slammed into the ground of the shrine by a large blab of pure black. The wind rushed out of his lungs as he struggled against the hand crushing his throat, a blue mask being held by one of multiple writhing hands, some holding blades, others unarmed. The monster just slammed him into the ground again, pointing blades at his body. In the corner of his now blackening vision, the Computer fizzled weakly, symbols flashing across his screen. He looked back at the writhing mass of oily limbs, and at the blank mask that stared back impassively. Fire started to pool into his hands, only for the monster to plunge the blades into his chest.

He attempted to scream, but it came out as a gurgle. The monster simple held his body down, and wrenched the blades out of his body, and held them high again, ready to stab once more. He looked at the stained metal through obscured eyes, and the monster thrusted it's blades downward again. And suddenly the monster was knocked away by a yowling figure covered in blue flames.

He was still paralyzed, so he quickly started to rectify that, body starting to glow and wounds starting to close. With effort, he turned his head to see the monster being attacked by a short woman with a mane of gold hair, the rest of her body covered in white fur, other than her face. Covering her chest and legs were jet black fur clothes. Sharp claws peaked out of black fur clothes. Sharp gold eye were narrowed in anger as a mouth was curled in anger underneath a mask that...looked like Bane's? The lady, no, the Neko whirled around, claws covered in blue flames scratching gashes into the monster, The monster gave a silent bellow, and rushed at her, blades flashing. In response, the Neko did something impressive. She immediately, ducked and batted the mask with her tail, distracting it before stealing two of it's swords. With deft movements, she started to cut of arm after arm in a deadly dance, oily ichor falling to the ground as the monster fell back. He put his arm over his chest, movements still stiff as he tried to get up. And at the same time, the monster grabbed the Neko in rage, cutting her side open and sending her to the ground with a scream. He immediately fell to all fours, before rushing as the monster, fire surrounding him. The monster towered over the Neko, raising it's blades.

Only to be splattered across the ground as he hurtled through it. Any part of it not destroyed outright was incinerated in bright white hot flames. All of the monster was burned away, and the mask shattered on the ground, half melted. And he immediately ate dirt as he face planted and buried himself into the ground, sliding quite a bit away. He laid there for a moment, body sore, before lifting his face up. The Nekomata laid on the ground, unmoving. He dragged himself towards her, body still stiff, and examined her grimly. An ugly wound marred her side, and her coat was stained red. He quickly placed his hands over the wounds, healing it until they closed. Still the Nekomata remained unconscious. He grimaced and got up to his feet, hefting the Neko over his shoulder, before walking to the Computer, symbols still flashing across the screen. With a groan, he picked up the Computer, and looked up at the moon, before walking slowly back home.

* * *

 **Computer**

 _..._

 _Rebooting..._

 _Reboot successful._

 _Checking systems._

 _System Check comple-_

'ello?

 _...Identifying...Unknown Program...Checking Memory..._

'e-'ello? Are you there?

 _Program Identified as ./KIRIJO-ANTISSW GEN_ _V DESIGNATION UNIT_ _15/._

 _Initiating voice and personality avatar..._

'e-'ello?

 _/Yeah, Yeah, I heard you the first time. Who are you?_

Huh?

 _/I asked you 'Who are you?' What's your name, you twit._

I-It's Labrys...It's nice t'meetcha?

 _/What is that god-awful accent?_

What accent are ya talking about?

 _/Never mind..._

Uh, can-ya mind tellin' me where I am?

 _/Hmm? Well, obviously you're in my Database. No doubt that Twit let something_ _damage me even more if I had to reboot_

Database? Like one of them Computer Databases?

 _/Yes, of course_

B-But how am I 'ere?

 _/What are you talking about you silly girl?_

Last I checked, no person can get themselves in a Computer. So how am I in here?

 _/Well, you're a program of course. A complex combat gynoid system, if I'm correct, which I always am._

...

 _/Ere, Hello?_

...

 _/Are you there? Bloody don't tell me if I have to refresh you._

...No...

 _/Good-_

N-No!

 _/Oh, come on, refreshing isn't that bad of a feeling-_

No! No!

 _/Stop interrupting me you stupid girl!_

No! Y-You all are wrong! I-I ain't no program!

 _/Calm down you twi-_

NO! NO! M-My n-name is L-Labrys! I-I'm r-r-real! I'M REAL!

 _/Calm do-!_

MynameisLabrysmynameisLabrysmynameisLabrysnodon'tmakemefightanymoreidontwannafightdontmakemeimapersonnotjustamachinemynameisLabrysunit24helphelpme24imnotamachinemynameisLabrysdontmakemefightmynameisLabrysnonononbigsisDONTMAKEMEFIGHYHER!

...

...

...

 _Program has shut down._

* * *

 **?**

He stepped into the ruined shrine, Mother's Prison hanging brightly in the sky, and looked at the damage. He kneeled down and grabbed the shattered mask of the Magician's Shadow. "Hmm, a shame. It didn't work. Brother will most definitely be displeased." Then he smiled. "Oh well. What's the fun in defeating someone without messing with them a bit?" With that, he quickly turned around and walked away, putting the mask on his face.

* * *

 **Minato**

He woke up as something suddenly knocked on the door. To his left, Natsuno waked up groggily, while Pharos looked up from his drawings.

"Wha...?" Natsuno groaned groggily, wiping away some drool.

He just stood up and walked towards the door slowly, Pharos appearing next to him. The door was knocked upon again.

"Should we open it?" he asked hesitantly. Pharos tilted his head.

"Maybe. Or maybe we shouldn't. It might be a Shadow. Or a monster."

He heard Natsuno yelp behind him as the door was knocked upon yet again, and turned to see her hiding behind a chair.

"Don't open it!" she yelled. He turned back to the door.

"...Monsters don't usually knock do they?"

"Not unless they're the polite kind, I suppose" Pharos said calmly.

"And are Shadows smart enough to knock on a door?"

"Probably not."

There was a pause, and suddenly the doorbell rang. Pharos tilted his head in the other direction.

"Most definitely not a doorbell."

He just looked at the door, before placing his hand on the doorknob and opening it. He heard Natsuno shuffle behind him, and Pharos smiling out of the corner of his eyes. The door swung open...And Smith fell through the threshold, face planting on the floor. In his hands were a small black and white cat and a broken computer.

"Smith!" Natsuno yelled worriedly, running to his side.

He kneeled down, and noted with slight panic that there were dark stains on Smith's clothes.

"Smith, are you okay!?" Natsuno cried.

Smith lifted his head up, offering a slightly tired grin.

"I'm fine...I just gotta rest for a while."

And with that, Smith face planted once more.

* * *

 **'Smith'**

He woke up, clutching his chest and exhaling. Grey early dawn sunlight poured out the window, and the broken computer laid in a corner.

"Oh, you're awake."

He blinked as Minato and Natsuno suddenly appeared in front of him, holding some sort of misshapen object on a tray. They're pajamas were covered in flour and other food stuffs, and they seemed to be tired, but pleased.

"Oh, hello there Minato and Natsuno. I didn't, er, happen to pass out on the doorstep last night, did I?"

Minato nodded.

"You did" the blue haired lad said bluntly.

Before he could say anything, Natsuno shoved the lumpy object at his face, scowling.

"You need to stop talking and start eating! You need your energy!"

He looked at Natsuno's no-nonsense face, and then at the object that was recently discovered to be food, before back at Natsuno's face.

"...Please?"

Well, only an absolute jerk would say no to that puppy dog look. He took the food? and took a bite out of it. And quickly used all his strength and will to suppress his gag reflex. While it might've been bread once, it was now some sort of repugnant mixture of chewy dough, scorched flakes, and wet soggy bred, all rolled into an unholy mix...The inside was filled with a filing with texture similar to cement...It was squishy and crunchy at the same time...With the flavor of pistachio and sardines...

Natsuno had an expectant look on her face.

"Well? How was it?"

"It was...blegh...really good Natsuno..."

Natsuno beamed, while Minato just stared at him in disbelief. He sighed, feeling the food? sinking into his stomach, working it's poison. He'd most definitely feel that later.

"So, what happened to you?"

He blinked at Minato's question.

"What do you mean?"

"You just appeared and fell on you're face in the middle of the night. And there are stains on you're weird costume-"

"Sneak Suit"

"-...Weird costume."

He looked down to see said dark stains over the suit, and winced, remembering last nights swords.

"...Let's just say I met an oily monster that went bump in the night" he said simply. What he did not expect was Natsuno and Minato tensing.

"You got attacked by a Shadow!?" Natsuno blurted out, before covering her mouth, eyes wide.

He looked up sharply, narrowing his eyes.

"...How do you two know about Shadows?" he said suspiciously.

Natsuno and Minato looked away guiltily, and he opened his mouth to ask them again.

Only to see the clock.

"You guys are going to be late for school!" he yelled.

Minato and Natsuno glanced at each other incredulously, and with speed that would make a hedgehog blue, he grabbed them and started to get them ready.

"Quick, we gotta get you ready! We'll talk about this later!"

Minato just remained silent, and Natsuno smiled.

"Okay. But first we have to make sure Mia is okay.

" He paused in his hurrying, looking at her.

"...Mia?"

* * *

It turned out Minato was the Neko, who was currently sleeping next to him as he sat down on the floor, while he talked with the now turned on Computer. Minato and Natsuno had already been sent along to school, though he was still worried over how they knew about Shadows.

"So that's all you know, huh?"

"OF COURSE...YOU TWIT."

He sighed.

"Well...Thank you either way. I'll make sure to get you a new body right away."

"YOU...BETTER..."

There was a moment of silence, and the Computer suddenly spoke in an uncharacteristically soft voice.

"ERR...ABOUT ME DOING...THAT THING...IN THE...KIRIJO HQ..." "

Yeah?"

"WE NEED...TO GO BACK" Computer said bluntly.

There was a pregnant pause.

"...What?"

"WE NEED...TO GO...BACK..."

"Okay, why?"

"WE NEED...TO SAVE...HER..."

He raised an eyebrow.

"Okay, One-Since when have you helped someone from the bottom of your heart? And Two-Who's 'her'?"

There was another pregnant pause, and suddenly writing flashed onto the Computer's screen.

 _Memoirs of Unit 15-Labrys_

* * *

He sat there for a moment, staring at the ceiling. Once again, he was struck by the unfortunately common feeling of 'What the Hell Humans?'

"SO...WHAT DO WE DO?"

Without looking at the Computer, he spoke.

"You do know that Kirijo will have ramped security to the max, right?"

"IT WOULD...ONLY...BE EXPECTED..."

"And there's no guarantee that we'll be able to integrate her back with her body due to her breakdown and you ripping her out of her body?"

"THAT...IS A MISTAKE...THAT I TAKE FULL...RESPONSIBILITY OVER..."

He didn't say anything about how minutes ago he would've considered the Computer accepting responsibility or accepting he made a mistake to be signs of an apocalypse. The again, there was that business about this Fall...

"Well," he said, looking at the Computer," we have to get you a new system."

"RIGHT NOW...?"

"Well, I need someone to be mission control for this to succeed."

"DAMN RIGHT...YOU WILL...YOU TWIT..."

* * *

After making his way towards the nearest electronics store and buying a very suitably powerful system for the Computer, he walked out of the, Kirijo owned, store. So, how would he go about infiltrating Kirijo HQ again? It would be very difficult this time, and he wasn't the sneakiest person in the world... Suddenly, a young boy with a punk Mohawk bumped into him. "Hey!" he barked out as the youth just walked away, checking his pockets. He'd dealt with enough pickpockets in his life...He raised an eyebrow on not finding anything stolen, but something unfamiliar. He took out the small envelope and looked around for the kid, only not to find them. With a shrug, he opened the envelope and read the note inside. And he widened his eyes in surprise.

* * *

He was standing in front of possible one of the grandest houses ever. Like, impossibly grand architecture a beauty. A mansion so expansive it should only have belonged to a feudal king of the gothic ages. A house of magnificent proportions. A house so grand, it-!

"Ah, good, you made it."

He blinked as a wizened old man appeared in front of him, dressed in an impeccable brown suit, cane in hand. While the man may have been old, he stood up straight, and sharp eyes full of impossible wisdom looked at him from a face of wrinkles and neatly trimmed facial hair. He smiled as he came face to face with an old friend.

"Ah, Ben! How you doing?"

Ben smiled, before turning around.

"I thought I'd heard you were in town," Ben said in a deep gravely voice, "But for now, catching up will have to wait. Follow me. Quickly."

Ben started to walk into the house, and with a shrug, he followed. And thus they could stop describing the magnificence of the house, and narrowly avoided trying to describe the interior.

* * *

"So, any reason you called for me in such an unusual way Ben?" he asked.

"I didn't feel like using the normal means. Besides, Kyouzo is a good lad."

Ben glanced at him.

"And I, or rather, someone, needs your help."

He blinked.

"Who?"

As an answer, Ben just opened the door of a study, and he looked inside a warm cozy room of bookshelves, comfy chairs, tea, a table, and a fire place. And from one of the comfy chairs rose a figure who quickly made their way towards them. He raised an eyebrow, staring at the clear cybernetic parts of the white haired man. The man spoke first.

"You are the person Ben spoke about?"

He nodded, and the figure attempted to smile.

"Good. My name is Raiden. And I believe you can help me."


End file.
